Total Drama Boot Camp
Total Drama Boot Camp is a fanfiction by KKsnake. In this season of Total Drama former host Chirs hands the show over to Chef Hatchet. As everyone can expect Chef runs the new season with tough as nails challenges as he whips the contestants into soldiers. Those who survive fight for the chance to win two million dollars. With a total of 20 contestants, 10 returning originals and 10 never before seen this season is sure to be full of Total Drama. Characters Returning: Duncan, Mike, Gwen, Cody, Siearra, Heather, Zoie, Courtney, Shawn, Trent New: Aaron, Hector, Derrick, Tonya, Zack, Lane, Josh, Emily, Rebecca, Chris Teams Team Boom: Chris, Duncan, Heather, Emily, Hector, Zoie, Shawn, Zack, Lane, Josh Team Bang: Mike, Gwen, Cody, Siearra, Courtney, Trent, Aaron, Tonya, Derrick, Rebecca Episode One: Welcome Cadets Chef: Hello welps and welcome to Total Drama Boot Camp. I am your new and improved host Commander Chef. 20 Cadets will join me this summer and compete for the chance to win 2 million dollars. 10 of these cadets will be Chris old crew of misfit maggots and 10 of these cadets will be new and unproven losers. (Chef looks off into the distance and sees multiple military jeeps pulling into the drive of their new home) Chef: Here come the cadets now. Starting with the veterans we have Private Duncan. Duncan: Private... Why are you calling me, wait Chef is that you? Why are we blindfolded. Chef: Because you are in a highly classified military base. Duncan: Military, can I just quit now. Chef: No maggot you can't! Next up we have the guy with multiple personalities Mike. Mike: Technically Chef, I don't have multiple personalities anymore. Chef: Are you back talking me soldier?! Mike: Umm... No Sir! Chef: That's what I thought. Next up we have everyone's favorite Goth, Gwen. Gwen: Get this blindfold off of me now! (Two interns dressed in a military uniform remove the blindfold from Gewn's eyes) Chef: Feel better now welp. Gwen: Chef where is Chris. Chef: Oh you will find out soon enough. Now no more questions. Gwen: Yeah whatever. Chef: Our fourth contestant is Cody. Cody: Please Chef tell me you know who is not here. Please! Chef: By that I hope your not talking about our 5th Cadet Siearra. Siearra: Ehhhhhh! Cody! (Siearra runs up and squeezes Cody) Cody: Why? Chef: Because I can, next we have Heather. Heather: Gross it smell like old sweaty men. Chef: That's the smell of pride Heather. Heather: If that's what pride smells like then I don't want any. Chef: Next we have Zoie. Zoie: Mike! Mike: Zoie! (Mike and Zoie run up and kiss each other) Chef: Enough! (Chef blows his whistle sharply) Chef: We will not have any kissing, or hugging, of loving of any kind this year. Next up we have Courtney. Courtney: This year I win and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way. Chef: Yeah you say that every year Courtney. Courtney: But this year is different. Chef: Next we have Shawn. Shawn: I smell Zombies! Chef: Shawn listen, your the only camper returning from Total Drama Pahkitew Island so the best thing to do is try to make friends with the other contestants which means drop the zombie act and good luck. Ok the last of Chris's pathetic cadets is Trent. Trent: Hey guys it's been a while.''' '''Chef: Not long enough, now fall in line. Some new friends are here to join us. (10 new contestants, all cuffed together and wearing orange jumpsuits are brought to Chef) Chef: How do those chains feel ladies? Aaron: Is this even Legal? Chef: Ah Aaron, you signed the contract. That means I own you now. ''' '''Aaron: That's called slavery Chef. Hector: Don't get Derrick started on Slavery ''' '''Derrick: Yo Hector what's that suppose to mean? Hector: You know what it means. (Hector and Derrick fight in their chains before Chef breaks them up) Chef: You boys will have plenty of time to kill each other once the computation starts. Duncan: Woah Chef did you just say kill? Chef: Anyways… where was I. Oh yeah. Here we have the new Cadets joining the competition. Aaron, Derrick, and Hector have already introduced themselves. Next we have Tonya Tonya: Heya peoples Chef: Zack, Lane, and Josh… the triplets. Zack: Chef could you please not call us that. Josh: Yeah we are three different people Chef: I call you what I want to call you meat head. Emily: Kind of mean don't you think Chef. Chef: I have not introduced you yet Emily Emily: Then introduce me ''' '''Chef: Ugh. We also have Emily and her best friend Rebecca Rebecca: You can just call me Becca Chef: Well I think that covers everybody. Heather: What about him? (Heather points to one more cadet with his head covered in a bag, Chef removes the bag to show Chris) All: Chris? Chris: So they really did give you the job, good job Chef. Chef: Quiet magget Chris': Whoa pal whats wrong' Chef: Were not friends Chris, you're just one of my cadets. Trent: Does that mean what i think it means? Chef: Chris is a contestant in this Season of Total Drama Chris: I am not… i cant Chef: You are now shut up and listen as I put you into teams. Duncan: Why do we always need teams. Why can’t we just do things ourselves. Chef: Because there is no I in military. Cody: Actually there is two Chef. Chef: two as in two teams peepsqueak. Now listen up. The two teams will be Team Boom and Team Bang. Chris: Thats the best names you got Chef? Chef: Im the host Chris, not you, and you can be the first member on Team Boom. Chris: Your Kidding me right. Come one chef how long we been friends? Chef: Too long, joining Chris will be Duncan, Heather, Emily, Hector, Zoie, Shawn and the triplets. ''' '''Zoie: No, me and Mike need to be on a team. Chef: Sorry girl but Mike is on Team Bang along with Gwen, Cody, Siearra, Courtney, Trent, Aaron, Tonya, Derrick, and Rebecca. Rebecca: But Emily is my best friend. Aaron: Dont worry Becca, Ill be your friend. ''' '''Rebecca: Oh thanks. Chef: I don't care if your best friends, lovers, or brother these are the teams. Lane: Actually Chef you keep the brothers together. Chef: I dont care! Derrick: Yo bro chill. Chef: I need to cool off. Take time to get to know your team and ill be back in five with your first challenge. (Chef leaves, Team Boom talks) Chris: So ummm guys, how you been? Duncan: Chris, Chris, Chris… you finally get to feel what its like to participate on this show. Chris: Im not happy about it either. Heather: Oh i'm overjoyed. You should know what it feels like. ''' '''Emily: He does deserve to know what he put you guys through in the previous seasons. Heather: See, this girl gets it. Heather (Confession): Is this camera on? Oh good. We were told to put our secret thoughts onto this camera so ugh… I want Emily in an alliance with me. She is a new girl and I have a team of people who dont like me. I need any help I can get. Chris (Confessions): I can't believe i am a contestant on my own show. But I guess 2 mill never hurts. (Team Bang Talk) Courtney: This team needs a leader and that should be me. Gwen: And why exactly is that? Courtney: I obviously have the most leadership skills here. Trent: But Gwen has more experience, she has been in more seasons of Total Drama then all of us.. Courtney: That… thats not true. Cody: It actually is Courtney. Siearra: Codys right.. He is always right. (Siearra hugs Cody tight) Cody: Not… always… cant… breath Aaron: Courtney and Gwen should both be in charge. Courtney and Gwen: What?! Aaron: You two know more about this competition then anyone. With Courtney's leadership skills and Gwen's experience we could be the best team around. ''' '''Tonya: Thats not a bad idea. Derrick: Not bad at all. Gwen: I guess I could do that if Courtney can Courtney: Just… don't slow me down ' '''Trent: Nice work Aaron. You don't know what kind of fight you just avoided. ' '''(Chef finally returns) Chef: Attention Cadets! Duncan: What now Chef: I have returned with your first challenge. Hector: Oh cool, what is it? Hector (Confession): As if I cared. I don't plan on winning many challenges. I know what your thinking and winning is suppose to be the goal. But I am looking to take down my team from the inside. Just got to decide on who to take out first Chef: In the military what is the most important thing ''' '''Rebecca: Teamwork? Emily: Nice guess Becca, but I think he is talking about shelter. Every season starts with contestants being showed to their living area. Chef: You're both wrong. And in the military there is no sleeping shelters, you sleep in the dirt. Heather: You're kidding right? Chef: Haha no. The most important thing in the military is weapons. So you can defend against… Shawn: ZOMBIES! Duncan: Shut up you half Witt ' '''Duncan (Confessions): Ok the Shawn kid kind of freaks me out. All this talk about zombies is crazy ' '''Hector (Confession): I see Duncan is not to friendly with Shawn. This could be used to my advantage. Chef: I have two GPS which lead to two different Weapon Crates. One for Team Boom and the other for Team Bang. The first Team to follow the GPS through the Johan Forest to find their crates will be safe from elimination. Team captains come grab your teams GPS. (Team Boom has Duncan go grab the GPS) Chris: What makes you team captain? Duncan: Because I grabbed the GPS first. (Courtney and Gwen both walk up to grab a GPS for Team Bang) ''' '''Chef: Only one captain girls (Courtney and Gwen stare at each other, after some time Aaron grabs the GPS) Aaron: I'll just hold it for you girls alright. Chef: Teams you may now find the Weapons Crates for your team. GO! (Team Boom runs through the Johan Forest with Duncan using the GPS) Duncan: Keep up or ill leave you behind Chef (Intercoms): No Duncan, there is no leaving a man behind in the military. Your entire team must make it to the weapons crate to win. And it looks like two of your men are already missing. ''' '''Duncan: Already missing? Josh: Shawn and Hector are not here. Lane: Then where are they? Duncan: When I find those two i'm going to… Zoie: Duncan, stay calm. I'll go find them and bring them back here. Duncan: What if you get lost too. Zoie: Dont worry about me, i'll be fine. ''' '''Duncan (Confession): Zoie better be fine. I already feel bad for the girl because she is dating Mal. He claims to only have one personality left but i know Mal is still in there. (Zoie leaves the group to find Shawn and Hector, meanwhile Team Bang has trouble with their GPS) Courtney: Just let me see it Aaron. Gwen: Will you give him a minute, he is trying to fix it. Aaron: It dont matter if you give me an hour, there are no batteries. ''' '''Derrick: Now why would Chef give us a GPS with no batteries? Chef (Intercom): Team Bang, having some trouble it seems. ''' '''Tonya: Yeah, we don't have any batteries in our GPS. Chef (Intercom): In every challenge one team will have a disadvantage. If the team with the disadvantage manages to win the challenge not only will they be safe from elimination, they will also receive a reward. ''' '''Tonya: I guess a reward don't sound so bad. Cody: It must be a good reward. Aaron: Guess we got to find the weapons without a GPS. Trent: How do you suppose we do that Aaron. Aaron: We could… Courtney: Let me figure it out since i'm the captain. ''' '''Gwen: Or as the other captain I say lets hear what Aaron has planned. Courtney: Whatever… Aaron: We could split up, and after about ten minutes regroup here. Hopefully one of us will find the weapons crate. Mike: We should not go alone Gwen: Mikes right, we will split up in teams of two and look for the weapons. And meet back here. Courtney: Gwen will be my partner. Courtney (Confession): Ever since that new kid Aaron suggested me and Gwen both be in charge of the team I have not gotten anything done. I need to keep an eye on Gwen so i know she does not go behind my back. Gwen (Confession): I know what Courtney is doing. She wants to keep an eye on me and thats ok. I need to keep an eye on her. Gwen: That's fine, the other groups will be Mike and Cody, Siearra and Rebecca, Trent and Aaron, and Tonya and Derrick. ''' '''Siearra: Nooooooo! I need to be with Cody! Gwen: I need you to be focused Siearra and Cody is too much of a distraction right now. ''' '''Cody: Thank you thank you Gwen. Trent: The sooner we get going the better. (The groups all go their separate ways, mean while Shawn is setting traps in the woods while Hector follows him) ''' '''Hector: So umm… what are these traps for again buddy. Shawn: Zombies, they are always around us. Hector: How are these traps going to stop zombies? Shawn: You doubt me like the others. Hector: No you got it all wrong pal, I don't doubt you, in fact the only one who does is Duncan. Shawn: Duncan? Hector: Look i like you so i'll be honest with you, Duncan has told me you were going to be the first person he votes off. He is scared of you. Shawn: He should be, and i'll make sure he is gone before he gets the chance to vote me off. Hector: I want him gone too, me and you can vote against him together. But we have to lose this challenge in order to do so. Shawn: How do we do that? Hector: I need you to get the GPS from Duncan, and then you can lead us away from the weapons crate. By the time Duncan notices the other team should have found their crates. ''' '''Shawn: And you will vote against Duncan with me? Hector: Yes, and i'll tell others of our plan and get them to vote with us, we have a deal? Shawn: Deal. (They shake hands) Hector (Confession): The plan is in motion, now i just have to hope it works. (Hector notices Zoie approaching them) ''' '''Hector: Shawn go back to the other, but don't speak to Duncan or the others about this plan, ill do it. Shawn: Ok (Shawn leaves and Zoie arrives) Zoie: Hector, where the heck is Shawn? What are you doing. Hector: I'm so sorry Zoie. Shawn was going crazy, yelling all this nonsense about zombies and laying down traps. ''' '''Zoie: Where is he now? Hector: I finally convinced him to catch up with the others. I was just about to head that way also. Zoie: If he causes us to lose Duncan will want to vote him off first Hector: He is a good kid, but i think we will all have to vote him off if he causes us to lose Zoie: Lets just get to the others Hector: Agreed ''' '''Hector (Confession): Everything is going perfectly (Zoie and Hector make their way back to the others) (Siearra and Rebecca search the woods for the weapons) Siearra: Codyy… Cody!! CODY!!! Rebecca: You will see him again Siearra Siearra: Not soon enough, do you understand what its like to be in love Becca? Rebecca: No i dont Siearra: Oh its such a wonderful feeling, how could someone as beautiful as you not know? Rebecca: Guess i have not found the right guy yet. Siearra: Well there are plenty of guys in this competition, any you fancy. Rebecca: Not sure yet, its too soon to tell. Siearra: What about Aaron? I saw you two talking eariler. Rebecca: It was not really talking, but yeah he seems nice. Siearra: You should totally give it a try… promise me you will…. Promise promise promise…. Rebecca: I promise i'll think about it Siearra: Ehhhhh! (Siearra hugs Rebecca) Rebecca (Confession): Wow, not to be mean but i really feel bad for Cody. (Trent and Aaron search the woods for their weapons crates) Trent: What did Chef say the name of these woods were? Aaron: The johan forest? Trents: Yeah thats it. Aaron: Do you see the crates anywhere? Trent: No, hopefully one of the others do. It was a good idea to split the team up. Aaron: Really? Thanks. Trent: Yeah, and you also need to keep doing what your doing with Courtney and Gwen. Aaron: What do you mean? Trent: Courtney and Gwen have bad history. You are doing good by keeping them from arguing with each other. Aaron: Thanks Trent, I'll keep doing that Trent (Confession): I'm surprised by Aaron, I can't remember the last time we had a level headed competitor on this show. (Shawn, Hector, and Zoie return to the rest of their team) Duncan: Its about time you three got here, If we lose this contest because of you so help me… Shawn: Im sorry Duncan, we got a little distracted. Why dont I make it up to you and hold the GPS for you. Duncan: Whatever (Duncan gives the GPS to Shawn) Chris: We need to hurry and find the crates, which was Shawn? (Shawn looks at the gps and then points to a trail, Team Boom follows) Zack: There is is! (Zack points to a crate and the team runs to it, a piece of paper sits on it and ''' '''Duncan reads it) Duncan: Congratulations Team…. Bang? Shawn let me see that GPS (Duncan grabs the GPS) Duncan: Shawn you half brained idiot you led us to the other teams crate! (Suddenly Team Bang arrives at their crate) Mike: There it is! Chef: Congratulations Team Bang, you have won the challenge. Because you won with a disadvantage you will also win an award. Derrick: Awsome… what is it? ''' '''Chef: Team Bang, for the rest of the season you will get to sleep in our military grand trailers while Team Boom will be sleeping in Tents Heather: I can't sleep in a tent, it will mess up my hair. Chef: Im sorry Heather, better hope you are eliminated tonight then. Because Team Boom will be sending someone home tonight. Duncan: Oh I already know who is going home. Duncan (Confession): Shawn, the idiot led us to the other teams crate, It's almost like he wanted us to lose. Chef: The rest of you start deciding which welp you want to send home and Ill see you at the fire pit at 10:00 (At the fire pit) Chef: Welcome to the fire pit Team Boom, I would explain what happens here but im sure everyone already knows Chris: Yeah because I created it Heather: Better hope you don't experience it Chris Chef: Lets stop wasting time, the following safety marshmallows go to Zoie, Zack, Lane, Chris, Heather, Josh, Emily, and Hector. Duncan, Shawn. One of you are going home today. Duncan: Can you just give me my marshmallow chef ''' '''Chef: Yes Duncan I can, Shawn because of every member of your team voting against you are going home today. Shawn: Every… Every member.. But but… (Shawn is directed into a jeep which closes and drives away) Hector (Confession): My plan could not have worked better. One down, nine more to go Chef: Everyone else is safe for tonight so head back to your tents and get shut eye. As for those watching we will see you on the next episode of Total Drama Boot Camp! Category:Competition stories